


And it's a Catalyst

by Xyriath



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Consent Play, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Size Kink, lotta porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyriath/pseuds/Xyriath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy's very persuasive.  Teddy's thrilled.  Tommy's not so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And it's a Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Admiral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admiral/gifts).



> While all participants are fully consenting, this fic does contain elements of consent play.

Tommy was going to kill Billy.

 

Sure, when the kid had brought it up, it had _sounded_ like a fantastic idea.  Tommy wouldn't deny that he had caught himself eyeing Teddy's Hulkling form sometimes, wondering how much he was packing and what sex with _that_ would feel like.  He had his suspicions that involved "amazing," but.

 

He did _try_ to deny it, once, when Billy had caught him too, and just mumbled, "Yeah, it's pretty great."

 

Tommy had sputtered, choked, stared at him in surprise, with an unconvincing "Idunnowhatyou'retalkinabout."

 

Billy had just smiled.

 

It had been later, during a lazy makeout session with the two of them, that Billy had brought it up again.  Tommy had learned that yes, sex with "Hulkling" was indeed amazing, with some adjustments, but it was a good idea to work up to it first.  Not, Billy had explained as Tommy rutted up against the thigh that Billy had pressed between his legs, that working up to it was remotely unpleasant in the slightest.

 

And so Tommy had agreed.

 

But if he was going to be honest, it was the sort of thing that had been really amazing in fantasy-world but he had never expected to come true.  So when he found himself naked and on his stomach in Teddy's bed, with a fully-clothed Billy running his fingers through his hair and pressing kisses all over his mouth, forehead, and cheeks, his increased breathing was about half arousal and anticipation and half nervousness.  Billy had already started out the evening with a couple of handjobs, which was nice, because despite still being hard, the post double-orgasmic state of bliss put him in a much nicer headspace.

 

Christ, he hadn't even been this nervous the first time they had fucked him.

 

"You all right, Tommy?" he heard Teddy murmur from behind him as his mouth traced up Tommy's ribs.  Okay, _that_ shiver was fully from being turned on as fuck.

 

"Yeah," he gasped out, eyes closing halfway.  He let out a loud moan as Teddy's thumbs and tongue swept down the crack of his ass.  He could feel his hands fisting in the sheets as that fucking tongue ran slowly around his hole, slicking it before pushing in, just slightly.  "Jesus!" he gasped out.

 

Billy smirked and pressed another kiss to his lips, this one much deeper.  "Remember," he murmured.  "Red, when you want him to stop growing."  It was Billy's safeword.  Reassuring and easy to remember.  "And orange when—"

 

"If I want him to stop completely.  I know."  Tommy's own safeword.  He was plenty familiar with it and Billy should know that, seeing how adamant they were that he choose one when it became clear that he had a tendency to pseudo-protest when they got especially rough with him.

 

"Good."  Teddy had seemed a little concerned before they had started this, for Tommy's sake, which he supposed was kind of sweet if rather degrading.   _I'll be fine,_ Tommy kept telling himself.  For his part, Teddy seemed to have gotten over his nervousness.  Tommy could do the same.

 

"You ready?"

 

Tommy didn't really feel like speaking right now, so he just nodded.

 

One overly-slick finger pressed into Tommy.  Okay.  That was no big deal.  Had done that tons of times before.  Was pretty nice, actually, the stretch and pressure and the slight brush against his prostate that had Tommy squirming and sighing happily.  Never let it be said that he didn't love this.  Maybe that was his problem.

 

The finger slid in and out a couple times, and Tommy showed his appreciation by returning some of the kisses that Billy was pressing to his face, maybe trying to antagonize him into being a little rougher.  No dice, though—Billy remained uncharacteristically sweet and gentle.  Man, he must really be concerned about Tommy.

 

Two fingers.  Tommy hummed a bit as Teddy stretched them, curled them, and his hips jerked back when he added a third.  He was moaning now, with the interspersed gasp, involuntarily clenching the muscles around Teddy's finger in anticipation, biting his lip when he pushed in a fourth— _fuck._   That didn't happen often, and he wasn't going to be able to—

 

He gasped and clenched them again as the first orgasm hit him, and to his satisfaction, he got a startled grunt from behind him.  The fingers withdrew, and with just a small amount of impatience, Teddy took his hips and tugged them up.  Tommy spread his legs, ass up in the air, cheek pressed into the pillow as Billy's fingers threaded through his hair.  He didn't realize that his eyes were closed until they snapped open again at the sensation of Teddy sliding inside him with a long, low groan.

 

Tommy was used to this by now, but that didn't make it any less fantastic.  He couldn't stop a long, breathy " _Ah—_ " from escaping his lips, but figured after a split second that he didn't really care.           

 

Teddy rocked his hips for a few moments, fucking Tommy slowly, but soon stopped, pressing a kiss to Tommy's spine, lingering in an unasked question.  Tommy just nodded, and Teddy straightened.

 

It was the oddest sensation, the feeling of something _growing_ inside you rather than pushing in, and Tommy couldn't contain another moan at the pressure pushing against his walls.

 

"Jesus," he gasped out, and Billy took the moment to give him a long, lingering kiss.  Tommy cut this off preemptively with another gasp as Teddy got even _bigger_ , stretching the muscles around his cock.  He tried to relax, which was made a bit easier by Billy nuzzling at his forehead and Teddy's thumbs running up and down his back.  A quick nod let Teddy know that he was ready again.

 

Tommy's moan turned into a yelp this time.  Teddy was going slowly enough that it didn't _hurt_ hurt, but the intensity of the pressure was almost overwhelming.  For a moment the word _red_ flashed through his mind, but then Teddy moved again, just once.

 

_"Fuck!"_   He didn't even bother trying to be quiet as Teddy dragged across his prostate, and he could hear a very quiet, satisfied chuckle from behind him.  "More," he caught himself gasping out.  "More, fuck, Teddy—"

 

He could hear Teddy grunt, and then— _shit_ , that wasn't slow or gentle at _all,_ and Tommy just yelled louder.  His head snapped forward to bury his face in the pillow, which muffled his next cry as Teddy grew some _more_ and—

 

"Shh, it's okay," murmured Billy, but Tommy couldn't respond, barely heard him, was too focused on Teddy's enormous cock inside him.  He didn't know how large it was by now, but it was huge, _too_ huge—

 

"Stop," he gasped out, lifting his head from the pillow for just a moment.  His lungs hurt just a little, he realized vaguely, from… had he been holding his breath?  But that wasn't important now.  "Too much—stop—"

 

"Shush," came the voice from behind him, almost a growl, and Tommy bit his lip as Teddy continued to grow.  His nails, even cut short as they were, caught in the sheets, making a scraping sound that was oddly loud—or maybe it was just that Tommy was more focused—focused on everything, on Billy's hands gripping the back of his head and his shoulder a bit harder than was necessary, on his own chest heaving and the sound of Billy's breath growing heavier as he watched Tommy being spread—being fucked open like this.

 

"F- _fuck_ , it—it hurts—"  Tommy could barely get it out, his eyes rolling back up in his head as Teddy gripped his hips, leaning forward as his hips rolled against Tommy's, drawing another yelp from him.  He could _feel_ Teddy's breath on his back, felt him press his forehead to the back of Tommy's head.

 

" _Teddy—!_ " he choked out, voice at least an octave higher than usual.  " _Teddy—no—!_ "

 

Teddy interrupted him with a long groan as he grew again, and Tommy could tell that he was enjoying this just as fucking much as Tommy was.  His protest turned into what was almost a yowl at the sudden growth of Teddy's cock inside him.

 

" _Stop!_ "

 

But he didn't, just licked the drops of sweat up Tommy's spine and grew some more.  _Fuck it hurts, fuck, and it feels amazing, but any more and I'm going to—_

"Red."  It was barely more than a whisper, but Tommy knew he made the right decision, and Teddy paused immediately.  His lips pressed lightly to Tommy's shoulder, and for the first time since they had started, Teddy's size was steady.  Huge, almost more than Tommy could manage, but steady.

 

And then Billy's lips caught Tommy's as a hand tangled in his hair, and then Teddy began to move.

 

" _Shit!_ "  Tommy would have worried about someone hearing if there were anyone else home, or if he had been coherent enough to have the worry in the first place.  " _Goddammit—_ "  And that was all he managed to get out before it dissolved into incoherent yells and moans as Teddy slid in and out of him, stretching him more than he had ever thought would be possible—would be this _amazing_.

 

"Please," he gasped out, managing to form the word after several tries, most which had him too breathless for success.  "Teddy, please…"

 

At this point, however, he wasn't sure if he was begging Teddy to stop, keep going, or fuck him harder.

 

Teddy took it as the latter, apparently, because he paused for a moment before resuming at an even faster pace.  There was a soft whining sound that took Tommy a moment to realize it was coming from the back of _his_ throat, working its way out around the mouthful of pillow that he hadn't noticed he had caught between his teeth until now.

 

"Tommy…"

 

The soft word, breathed out so quietly that he nearly missed it, had Tommy jerking his hips back eagerly.  Jesus, he must feel so tight, must feel as _amazing_ as Teddy did inside him, and feeling him this closely, this intimately, was something he just couldn't get over.

 

He could feel the orgasm build ages before, starting where Teddy's cock thrust relentlessly into him, through his balls and up.  He began meeting Teddy thrust for thrust, and Christ, it hurt, but in the best way, and he was so fucking close—

 

He wasn't sure exactly how to describe the noise that escaped him when he came, mostly because his vocabulary was limited to about four words at the time.  They weren't important.  The only things that were, that were there, were Billy's hands, still in his hair, his own orgasm, the last one for now, shuddering through his body, and Teddy, still there, chest to Tommy's back, voice muffled by Tommy's shoulder as he came inside him.

 

The two of them stayed there, shaking, for a little while, and Tommy didn't even try to push Teddy aside in impatience.  He could feel his vision getting a little hazy, his brain fuzzy, his senses limiting themselves to pinpoints of very specific instances—Teddy slowly pulling out of a boneless Tommy, still impossibly big; Billy leaning back, breathing getting heavier before it settled into the same pattern as Tommy's; the knowledge that he was probably going to give Tommy shit for keening that loudly later.

 

His eyelids drooped closed, and he felt the two of them shuffling around him.  It wasn't until a large hand placed itself on his back that he realized he was still trembling.

 

"Are you all right?"  It was Teddy's voice this time, warm and reassuring.  He wrapped his arms around Tommy's waist, infinitely gentler than his hands on Tommy's hips earlier, and tugged him back into him.

 

"Mmhmm."  It was an effort, getting it out.  At the movement in front of him, he cracked open an eyelid to see that Billy was settling in, a tentative smile on his face.  Tommy smiled back, and Billy reached out to tug his arms around Billy's neck before wriggling closer, forehead touching Tommy's.

 

Teddy just chuckled behind him, pressing a kiss to the back of Tommy's neck as he closed his eyes again.  He could feel Billy moving, but didn't really have the energy right now to see what he was doing.

 

"Told you so," came the whisper in his ear.

 

The next thing Tommy heard from the voice was a yelp as his hands found back skin and pinched.

 

Tommy just settled back more into Teddy and smiled.


End file.
